


Honeymoon IV

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [93]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Honeymoon IV

  
**players only. backdated to December 2013. takes place in New Zealand, after[this hike](https://cit-stephen-amell.dreamwidth.org/6477.html).**

_warnings: none_

"Holy fuck..." Stephen groans as he sinks into the hot water, his eyes closed in utter bliss for a moment as he sinks down until the water dampens his chin.

Already in, Antony chuckles. "Good?" By the time they'd factored in stops and lunch, their hike had been over nine hours and some of it had been over pretty rough terrain - even for them.

"Hell yes," Stephen opens one eye and casts a look at his lover. "I'm going to sleep well tonight," he chuckles scooting closer to Antony.

"Maybe we should sleep in tomorrow," Antony suggests, loosely curling his arm around Stephen's shoulders. "We could always go back into the park in the afternoon - check out Waitonga Falls or do some white-water rafting."

"Sleep?" The query is accompanied by a knowing smile and a tilt of his head onto Antony's shoulder.

"There'd be some sleep," Antony protests but he's laughing.

"Hmm, exactly what I thought, not to say you're predictable or anything," Stephen drawls, he's teasing of course, like he's about to complain if his lover, his husband, wants to molest him.

"It's our honeymoon," Antony says. "Aren't I supposed to make sure you don't get enough sleep?" he teases, kissing the top of Stephen's head.

"And what if it was me making sure _you_ don't sleep?" Turning his head, Stephen nibbles at Antony's chin. "Hmm?

"I wouldn't complain," Antony says. Hell, no.

A throaty chuckle then. "I'm sure you wouldn't my darling man." Rolling in the water, Stephen sets himself above his husband, water spills over his skin as he reaches up to cup the side of Antony's face.

Antony's hands come up to lightly hold Stephen's hips and he tilts his head back, just drinking in the sight of his husband. "I love you so much."

Tracing his damp fingertip along the line of Antony's lower lip, Stephen gifts his lover a soft smile. "I know," he murmurs leaning in he brushes the barest kisses where his finger had just been. "I am blessed."

A soft sound of pleasure spills from Antony's lips at the kiss and he rubs his thumbs over Stephen's hipbones. "We both are," he murmurs.

"I want you Tony," Stephen breathes the words over the corner of Antony's mouth. "I _need_ you, I always need you."

"How do you want me?" Antony returns, tongue flicking out across Stephen's lips. "Do you want to ride me? Do you want me to fuck you over the side of the tub?"

"I want to ride you, so I can watch your face, watch as you come undone." He slides his thumb under Antony's chin to tip it back just a fraction more. "I want to pleasure you darling man."

"Sounds good to me," Antony murmurs, unable to take his eyes off his lover.

Reaching down between them, Stephen is not at all surprised to find Antony's cock is almost fully erect, he wraps his fingers around the shaft and gives it a long, firm pull. "Hmmm, look at that, s'all mine..." he hums softly, his tone low, seductive.

Antony groans, lids fluttering, and nods. "Damn right it is." The fatigue of the day completely forgotten.

"Every fucking inch of it is, just like the rest of you, that wicked mind, that filthy mouth....all mine." Stephen keeps stroking as he ghosts barely there kisses over Antony's upturned face.

"Yours," Antony agrees on another groan, his cock jerking in Stephen's grasp.

There's a downside to fucking in water, even more so when the cock you're about to ride is as big as Antony's is. He reaches around and fingers himself, tugging at the ring of muscle, loosening it just enough that he'll be able to take the head of his husband's erection without tearing. "Hmm, my cunt's aching Tony, I need to be filled and fucked, I need you to breed my cunt," the words become throatier, more needy as Stephen shifts, moving his body over that thick swollen flesh. "Fuck me."

Christ. Those words go straight to his cock and Antony shivers, grasping Stephen's hips again and nudging against his hole, the head slowly penetrating that first inch.

"Nggghhh," Stephen growls out the noise, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he bears down, willing his body to open up and take it all, every fucking inch. "Fuck me, fill me, fuck me..." he chants, the words cracking as Antony slides home.

Antony braces his feet against the other side of the tub and thrusts up into Stephen, his cock throbbing at the tight heat, at the sight of his husband above him, the look on his face, the noises he's making... He pulls back and thrusts in again.

One hand pressed to the bath edge, the other is set at the juncture of Antony's shoulder and throat, his thumb resting in the hollow at the base. "Fuck! No one, no one ever fucked me like you do, no one ever fucking possessed me like you do, every time you lay your hands on me..." Words trail off as the breath is punched out of him when Antony simultaneously thrusts his hips and uses his hands to pull Stephen down.

"That's because you're mine," Antony growls, driving in as hard as he can, his fingers digging bruises into Stephen's skin. "Every inch of you. Mine to fuck, possess, breed, fill..."

The water sloshes around them as Stephen rides Antony, he gives up trying to speak his head dipped forward, chin to chest as he moans out his pleasure at being taken like this. Each thrust has Antony's cock pushing hard against his prostate, lighting him up and pushing him inexorably closer to his own orgasm.

"I'm gonna breed your cunt... fill you so fucking full you're leaking for days..." Antony murmurs, watching the flush spread down Stephen's throat and chest and across his shoulders. One hand slipping back to finger where his cock's impaling Stephen again and again.

"P...please..." It's all Stephen manages by way of begging, he's barely gaining his breath between each thrust, and it's making him light headed.

"Do it. Fucking come for me," Antony demands, letting go on the next thrust with a shout that fills the room.

Stephen's body reacts before Antony's finished speaking, his ass clenches down hard on his lover's cock and he throws back his head his throat bared, skin flushed.

Christ. Antony rides out his orgasm and the clench of Stephen's body, thrusting against the resistance, every aftershock like a fucking earthquake. When he stills, finally, he cups Stephen's face and pulls him down for a kiss, pouring _everything_ he feels for this man into it.

Opening his mouth, Stephen let's Antony kiss him for a few moments before he manages to pull himself together enough that he can respond in kind. Licking into his husband's mouth Stephen hums out his contentment.

"Have I told you how incredible you are?" Antony says, drawing back just enough to speak.

An impish smile and Stephen brushes his lips over Antony's sweat damp forehead. "Not in the last five minutes, no."

Antony laughs. "I'm serious. You're the most amazing lover I've ever had. The best boy. I don't think I even knew someone like you existed." He grins. "I know I tell you all the time how much I love you, but I've also never had sex this good, this constantly hot as hell."

"Hmm, can I feel smug then? Given the vast number of people you've had sex with?" Stephen pulls back and winks at his husband.

"You most certainly can," Antony says, grinning back.

Wriggling his hips, Antony's still buried deep inside him, Stephen laughs. "Of course you're the best sex I've ever had, but then I thought that from pretty much our second date, and it's not the size of your dick that makes it so, it's this." He taps the side of Antony's head.

"My wicked mind as you called it?" Antony says, smiling, hands back on Stephen's hips again, thumbs rubbing gently over the bruises he's left.

"Your wicked mind, your intuition, your imagination, the way you can just get inside my head," Stephen lifts his shoulder in a half shrug. "That's what makes great sex, mind blowing sex."

Antony nods, in total agreement. "And now that we've had great, mind-blowing sex, I'm going to suggest we get out of this tub and go grill some great mind-blowing steaks," he says with a grin. "I am _starving_."

"You can do the manly grill thing, I'll make a salad and open wine," Stephen counters, he rises up, wincing as Antony's cock slides from his ass. "As befits my status as the wifehusband," he chuckles at himself.

Antony laughs. "You said it, not me," he says, standing up and reaching for the towels, one handed over to Stephen. "Do you want potatoes too? Or corn?" He needs something starchy to go with their steaks.

"Potatoes," Stephen fires back as he pulls the plug on the bath and starts towelling himself down. His own belly is rumbling now, and he's got urge for something sweet too. "Is there dessert? Cookies will do."

"There's a whole bag of chocolate chip and I think there's a couple of chocolate bars as well," Antony says with a quickly covered yawn before hanging up his towel and heading into the bedroom.

***

They're sat out on the terrace, the remains of their dinner between them as Stephen selects his first cookie from the packet and settles back into his seat, he nods at his husband when Antony offers a top up on his wine. "Do you want to stay out here a little longer, or are you ready for bed?"

Antony pours the last of the wine into their glasses and sits back. "Let's stay out for a bit. I'm exhausted but it's so beautiful out here." He suspects he could live here for years with this vista and never get bored.

Stephen picks up his wine and sips it. "Is now a good time to talk about the leather thing? Or are you too tired to give it enough thought?"

"No, we can talk about it," Antony says, breaking into a smile.

Stephen grins over the rim of his glass. "Hmm, why am I not surprised?" he teases. "So...." he pauses to nudge the cookies at Antony. "I've seen the leather scene from a distance, when I first got into kink back home. There's a very vibrant leather scene in Toronto, but I've never explored it properly - but we seem to be heading that way, and I'm cool with that, I'd just like your take on it, and where you'd like us to go with it."

"That's a good question," Antony says, taking a cookie. "I'm not sure how much I want to get into the 'scene' but we've got the gear and we could check out some of the leather events at Citadel. I don't buy all the 'Old Guard' shit - I'm not interested in high protocol 24/7 or any of that. I want it all," he adds with a smile. "I want my husband, my lover, my boy _and_ my slave. And if that's what you want too, then maybe we need to talk about what's what and when."

Stephen drops his gaze for a moment, his skin goosebumping at the words 'my slave'. "I think we're pretty much on the same page, it makes sense to me that we pick and choose the parts of that lifestyle that work for us."

He rubs his fingers over his mouth before asking the next question, something that has been niggling for a while, something that's been looming larger in recent weeks. "If I'm boy...what then would make me a slave?

Antony smiles. He's been giving this some thought but hasn't really tried to put it into words. "For me, you're my boy when we're together less formally. When we're having fun and negotiating and I'm giving you the chance to tell me what you like or don't like or want more of, or whatever. You're my slave when we're playing harder and beyond anything we do before the scene, we're not negotiating, you're simply there to serve me, please me. When I'm your _sole_ focus. And that might tie into the leather and more protocols..."

Stephen's brows rise at that. "So...I've already been, I already am your slave?" He shifts in his seat at that, fingers fidgeting with the stem of his wine glass. The concept has always made him slightly uncomfortable, for no reason he can put his finger on.

"Not officially, because we haven't agreed on that, but that's when I think you could be," Antony says, stealing another cookie. "There are some boys who'll never be slaves, and there's nothing wrong with that, and your work means we'll never be 24/7, not in the way most people think of it, and I'm not sure it's even something I'd want, but as far as we can take this, when we have the time... I like exploring that." He tilts his head, watching Stephen for a moment. "What about you? You seem... conflicted," he settles on.

"Yeah," Stephen nods, "It's a concept I'm ambiguous about. I can tell you now, I don't want 24/7 not now, not ever. I like what we have." Reaching for a cookie of his own he turns it over in his hand as he considers Antony's words. "Why do you think I could be a slave, when other boys can't?"

"I like what we have too," Antony confirms, because it's important Stephen know that. "And I think you could be a slave when other boys can't because most of them are still centred on their own pleasure, what I can give them, what they can get from me, their submission is offered up only as a means to an end, even if they don't recognize it. The night I collared you? You chose my cock over my boots, even though I knew how badly you wanted my boots, because you wanted to please me. And even on our wedding night, when I'd already promised you my boots, your focus was on my pleasure first."

Stephen feels the flush rising up his throat at Anthony's words, to the boy in him they are the highest praise. He dips his head, eye contact broken.

"You said you're ambiguous about the concept," Antony says, watching Stephen closely. "Why? Because neither of us wants 24/7?"

Making a soft noise of wry amusement, Stephen glances up, "Because I've always thought I wasn't good enough, that I was still too preoccupied with my own wants, that I still struggle with basic things like the orgasm control. And slaves, slaves have mastered that subjugation of their own resentments."

Antony makes a face. "No one's perfect, Master or slave. Everyone still struggles with things. It's whether you're willing to work and grow together that's important."

"I guess we're back at a familiar place, where I have to trust that you see my submission and its potential with far more clarity than I can," Stephen offers a small shrug. "You know I'm willing to learn, and improve, as your boy, I'll be guided by you."

Antony smiles. "In that case, should we do what we normally do? When I want my boy, I tell you. I could do the same with my slave. Does that work? And we'll figure out what goes along with that."

Stephen drains his glass as he considers Antony's words. "Yeah, I guess so, just so you know 'slave' still jars a little, and I'm assuming you will want to be addressed as 'Master'?"

"Does it jar the same way?" Antony asks, curious.

"The thought is there, rather it has been on occasion, but it..." Stephen pauses as he searches for the right words. "...I don't know, it feels uncomfortable in my mouth, but then it's something we hadn't talked about until now."

Antony nods. "We put it on our rings though?"

"I know." Looking down at his simple wedding band he's struck once more at how far he's come in less than 12 months. "Tony, I want what makes you happy, what makes us whole, however that might be, and if this is something we need to explore, and I think it is, then we should. I'm simply being honest about how I feel, so you're aware why there might be some....hiccups along the way, especially in light of what happened recently."

"That makes sense," Antony says, nodding again, shifting his chair in closer so he can reach out and take Stephen's hand. "And I'm not pushing or rushing you. If we decide this isn't for us, I'm not going to be disappointed. _You're_ what's most important to me."

"I know, but we needed to talk this over, it's been bubbling under the surface for a while now," Stephen gives Antony's fingers a squeeze. "So," he grins now, a mischievous curve to his mouth. "What's the difference between being Sir and being Master?"

"With Sir, there's room for more casual behaviour, some negotiating still, more fluidity," Antony says, starting off slowly, thinking it through. "With Master, _everything_ should be focused on me, my needs, my pleasure... your own put aside."

A small frown flitters across Stephen's face. "That _is_ how things already are for me when we scene. I never negotiate, any change in plans come from your end, because mostly I have no idea what they were. I am obedient, the only time you've had to punish me was outside of a scene anyway. And if you can't see that you and your pleasure are always my priority when we're in role...then I'm doing something very wrong."

"I know. That's not what I meant," Antony says, reviewing what he'd said. "I meant from my end. Because _I_ still consider your pleasure, your needs, when I'm Sir. They don't override my own but the consideration is there."

The frown smoothes out a little, "But if I'm slave not boy..."

"Then apart from whatever we've negotiated beforehand, I'm focused on my needs, my pleasure," Antony says. "I'm always aware of your well-being," he clarifies, because this is a potential minefield they're talking their way through. "But what I want comes first. And I know some of it sounds like semantics but it feels different to me."

"Yeah, I guess it's something we'll need to feel our way through to some extent," Stephen concedes, because to him it seems the differences will be negligible.

Antony nods, pushing the cookie packet back towards Stephen before he's tempted to finish them off. "It's new ground for both of us, but I like the idea of exploring it together."

"Yeah, me too." Stephen nods, "I like that it's new for us both."

Antony smiles, staring at his husband for a long moment. "You want to call it a night?" he asks, suddenly noticing the air's cooled down considerably.

Nodding, Stephen starts to pile up their dinner plates. "Yeah, sounds like a plan," he's about done in, a long physical day, a bath, sex and food...he's more than ready for bed.

Antony helps clean up, taking a few minutes to brush down the grill. He finds Stephen in the kitchen when he's done and wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. "Hey, beautiful."

Stephen always gets a little shiver of pleasure when Antony calls him that, and this time is no different. He closes his eyes for a moment and a soft smile curls the corners of his mouth. "Darling man."

"Mm. You smell good," Antony murmurs, rubbing his mouth over the side of Stephen's throat and inhaling deeply.

"Yeah? What do I smell of?" Stephen whispers as he tilts his head over, allowing Antony more access to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Soap, warmth, you..." Antony murmurs, licking over a spot and then biting gently. "You have your own scent."

The bite elicits a soft noise from Stephen, the words make him chuckle, "You do too." But Antony knows this, Stephen has stashed worn tees before now for when his lover has been away.

"Yours is better," Antony insists, drawing back only enough to work Stephen's T-shirt over his head before he has his mouth on his skin again, biting along the curve of his neck and the back of his shoulder.

"If you say so," Stephen's too distracted to want to bother with a counter argument. He does, however, reach back his fingers plucking at Antony's jeans.

Antony shakes his head, shifting his hips. "Let me do this," he murmurs, turning Stephen so he can fully kiss his throat, work his way down his chest to his nipples...

Leaning back against the counter, Stephen huffs out a pleasure sound. "What..." he pauses to swallow around a suddenly dry mouth, "...what did I do to deserve this?"

"Everything," Antony breathes against Stephen's skin, slowly sliding to his knees as he licks and sucks and drags his teeth over every inch of Stephen's chest and stomach.

"Oh fuck..." Antony on his knees like that...it makes Stephen's head swim. He reaches out to rub his fingers through the short crop of his husband's hair. "...just me..." he mumbles, just a little incoherent in the face of such determined attention.

Antony nods, mouthing the skin along the waistband of Stephen's jeans. Stephen's the only one who ever gets him like this. Ever. He grins up at his husband and then deliberately drags his teeth over the hard ridge of his cock through the denim.

A choked noise is Antony's reward, that and Stephen slapping his free hand along the edge of the counter looking for purchase to keep himself upright. "Tony!!"

"Is that a no?" Antony asks, head tilted back, but he's already working on Stephen's jeans.

"Wh...what? Wait...no..no!" Stephen blinks down at his lover, "Oh fuck no, please don't stop," he pleads. Right now he's sure he's staining the inside of his jeans with precum.

Antony chuckles. He was just teasing. He's anything but though when he nuzzles Stephen's cock free of his jeans, inhaling deeply his lover's scent, before sucking the head into his mouth.

Stephen's fingers press harder into Antony's skull. "Fuck..." Whilst it's not unusual for Antony to give him head, the circumstances are, and it adds to the overall intensity of this interlude. "Tony..." And it's clear it is his lover and husband loving him like this, not his Sir.

His own cock rigid and aching, pressed hard against his zipper, Antony groans, working Stephen's cock deeper until he's swallowing it down.

For once, all Stephen has to think about is his own pleasure. His entire body is alight with it, his skin flushing as it radiates from where Antony is sucking him down in such a lewd fashion.

Antony shifts between Stephen's legs, tilting his head back and taking his lover's cock as deep as he can, lips stretched around its girth. One hand sits on Stephen's hip, urging him on, while the other drops to his own cock, rubbing it through his jeans.

It's all too much, the sight of his husband on his knees like this clearly getting off on this act is enough that Stephen finds his balls drawing up tight and his orgasm coiling right in the pit of his belly. He barely manages a strangled "Please!!" before it snaps and crashes over him, stealing his breath.

Antony swallows repeatedly, throat working to catch every last drop, his fingers curled tight on Stephen's hip. He draws back only when he's got it all, panting softly for breath, a smile curving his lips as he looks up at his husband.

Stephen's eyes are squeezed shut and the moment he has the breath he's apologizing. "I'm sorry, I tried to ask...it caught me out..."

Antony nods, rising to his feet and wrapping his arms around Stephen. "I know. It's okay. We'll let this one go," he says with a smile.

Winding his own arms around Antony, Stephen holds on tight, his face buried in his lover's neck. "I'm still sorry," he mumbles, "but thank you."

Antony grins. "You're welcome. Besides you can't be expected to hold out against my incredible skill..." he teases.

That comment earns Antony a sharp nip to the neck. "Smart ass."

Antony laughs. "Give me your hand?" he says, cock still hard, aching, pressed against Stephen's hip.

"No," Stephen smiles at the denial, because his husband is far too used to getting his own way. "I want you naked, on your hands and knees..." The words are whispered into Antony's ear, humour warming them.

"Seriously?" Antony says, drawing back so he can see Stephen's face.

"Seriously," Nodding Stephen winks, then he leans in to Antony's ear, "I want to eat you out."

Antony's cock throbs and fuck, all the blood that hasn't already rushed south is there in an instant. He grabs Stephen's hand and pulls him upstairs to their bedroom, his clothes shed the moment they're through the door.

His own clothes join Antony's on the floor, and once his husband is on the bed Stephen's climbing up behind him. "You have a fucking gorgeous ass." He rubs his hands over the warm skin of Antony's butt cheeks.

"Says you," Antony murmurs, but he appreciates the compliment, the lust in his husband's voice. And the touch. Christ, the touch.

"Are you questioning my ability to judge the quality of your ass?" A soft tutting noise of disappointment, "And right before I'm about to worship it too." Using one hand he pulls aside one cheek, so he can tease over the now exposed pucker with his fingertips.

Antony curses under his breath, head dropping between his shoulders. "Not questioning," he says. "But you're the one with the gorgeous ass." The gorgeous everything.

"Shut up." A soft laugh as Stephen shakes his head, concentrating instead on pressing his forefinger into Antony's ass, and leaning in to start licking along the cleft.

"Oh, fuck," Antony groans, his cock jerking, precome welling at its tip.

Once he's worked his way down to where his finger has been slowly fucking into his husband's ass, Stephen pulls free and replaces it with his tongue.

The groan deepens and a long strand of precome leaks from Antony's cock, his fingers curling against the covers.

Stephen needs no encouragement, not now he has the musky scent of his lover filling his nose, or the dark taste of him blossoming over his tongue. Using both hands now he exposes Antony fully before working his hole with lips, teeth and tongue.

"Fuck..." Antony moans, dropping his head even lower, growling as his pleasure peaks higher and higher, the puddle of precome beneath him growing. He grabs his cock, stroking roughly, his hole fluttering around Stephen's tongue.

Stephen can feel the tension building in his lover, the way muscle dances beneath his hands. His tongue spears Antony's hole over and over, his own actions greedy and determined.

"Jesus... fuck... Stephen," Antony grits out, arousal coiling tighter and tighter until he can't hold back any longer and he shudders hard, coating his fingers with thick white spurts.

Only when Antony has finished shuddering and the tension has drained from his body does Stephen ease up and lift his head. He presses kisses to each buttock, then swipes his hand over his mouth. "I think we're even now," he teases softly.

Antony laughs and drops to one side, rolling onto his back. "Maybe another time you'll take me up on my offer," he says, smiling at his husband. "Unless it's not something you want?"

Stephen's confusion is obvious as he settles beside Antony, tucking himself in tight and setting his chin on his husband's chest. "What offer?"

"The one I made last night," Antony says, the look on Stephen's face confirming he hadn't understood what Antony meant. "When I asked you if you wanted to be on top."

Still bemused Stephen shakes his head. "I don't understand?"

"I was asking if you wanted to fuck me," Antony says, watching Stephen closely. "I would've said that but we were 'making love' and..." he shrugs. It didn't seem right.

Opening his mouth to reply, Stephen finds he has nothing coherent to say, so he snaps it shut again, the frown has smoothed out to be replaced with a look of surprise and bewilderment. "But..." he blinks and gives a small shake of his head. "I...I thought you said that wasn't...I...okay, I'm utterly confused," he finally admits, his gaze dropped to somewhere around Antony's chin.

"Sorry," Antony says, knowing he's done a complete one-eighty on the subject. "I know what I said but I've been thinking about it since we talked back home and I wouldn't mind us trying it - _if_ it's something you're interested in."

It seems since the wedding Antony has been quite determined to drop bombshells left, right and centre, and appears to be in no rush to cease making Stephen's head spin. He doesn't reply straight off, instead Stephen turns his head so his cheek is set against Antony's chest and his fingers rub the fur that covers his husband's pecs. "You're going to have to give me some time to mull that over," is all he offers.

"That's fine," Antony says, kissing the top of Stephen's head. "That's why I said I didn't want to derail anything last night. It's not something that has to happen. It's just something I'd be willing to try with you, but only if it's something you want to try with me. No pressure."

Right now it's not really a concept Stephen can get his head around. He's tired, both physically and mentally and he just wants to lie here in his husband's arms and sleep. So he mumbles a quiet, "Okay," and rubs his cheek against Antony's skin.

"I love you," Antony murmurs, hugging Stephen in close.

"Love you too," Stephen mumbles back, his body growing heavier by the moment as he slides off into sleep.


End file.
